


Art for Both Sides Now

by sunryder



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: ksbigbang, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://lah_mrh.livejournal.com/">lah_mrh</a>'s story, <a href="http://lah-mrh.livejournal.com/16839.html">Both Sides Now</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Both Sides Now




End file.
